


Game

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [17]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/22516274302/prompt-17-the-game">the game</a>." "This is how you play the game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

 

This is how you play the game.

Get up every morning screaming.

Drink until you can't see straight.

Try eating.

Throw up.

Drink to wash out the taste.

Take two more children to their deaths.

Try to save them, pander shamelessly.

Fail.

Go home, drink again.

Sleep.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

* * *

This is how you play the game.

Awake every morning.

Primp and polish, new hair, new clothes.

Forget about the bill for now.

Eat a sumptuous meal.

Pick two more children who might go on to finer things.

Hope they win, desperately.

Fail.

Go home, disappointed.

Sleep.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

 


End file.
